Promises Broken
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: Before you left we made a promise that we would never grow up. Sometimes people break promises and Nigel I'm sorry, but we did break that promise. A letter and death later somebody returns. 2 shot. Post Interviews story. My first KND fic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise Broken **

**A/N: Hola people of the Kids Next Door fandom. So I rewatched interviews lately and thought to write this. I'm a 1/362 fan most of all but this is like a goodbye to the show. **

**Summary: Before you left we made a promise that we would never grow up. Sometimes people break promises and Nigel I'm sorry, but we did break that promise. A letter and death later somebody returns. 2 shot. Post Interviews story. **

_Hey numbuh 1,_

_You're never going to come back and you'll probably never read this. I guess it'll be a nice try though it's a way to vent._

_Things have been rocky since you left with everybody. 74.239 and Infinity had convinced your parents to leave fore England, the school was convinced that you were actually gone. We knew better and so did 362; she was a mess when you left. You kept her from decommissioning herself early and cracking under the pressure of it all. Under 362's orders I became the next supreme leader._

_Sometimes talking about it helps no wonder 362 kept a diary. That's right, she kept a diary and you know why we got taken off the cake mission? Number 363 read it and blackmailed her into giving him the mission. She had a crush on you for the longest time, funny how nobody noticed. I don't know how she kept it up as supreme leader it's hard enough._

_I might as well tell you we ended up decommissioning number 362 with her brother. He was furious when he figured out that you were sent out to space since you were the best. Rachel's happy now I'm still friends with her... She's not the most popular person at school but still well liked. She's the book club president and an office helper._

_You know, Abby feels like crying as she writes this._

_Everything and everybody has changed without you around. Lime Ricky's is now an ice cream parlor, they built another elementary school in the area. The delightful children? Number 362 made it her personal mission to change them back to normal. They aren't delightfulized anymore, it shocked everybody to learn that they were the missing sector Z._

_Even we changed..._

_I became the supreme leader of the kids next door after 362. When I blew out those candle's when I turned 13... I was invited to join Teens Next Door, I was spying on my sister and other teens. It became my mission to keep the rest of us from turning bad._

_Wally, surprise, surprise was actually really smart. When we decommissioned him we figured that out when he became number 5 at the top of the class. Something about the kids next door kept him from reaching his true potential. He does wrestling and basketball at the high school and tutors some of the freshman after school. He really surprised us with this._

_Kuki, we have to smile at her. She admitted her feelings for Wally at his decommissioning, they were together when it happened. They're actually dating now and they're happy. She's a cheerleader and at the top of the class right next to me and Valerie. They're getting married as soon as they graduate. Fools in love I say but they're happy._

_And Hoagie... He was great at what he did. The moon-base now uses his inventions and he is credited to many things we have on display at the science fair. Never giving up his dream he's going to be an aviator after high school. He made it to pilots school and he looks really good. Now I see what Cree saw in him when he accidently turned into a teenager that one time. Speaking of which we managed to decommission her. _

_Numbuh 1, Nigel, I'm writing this to you at the brink of adulthood. We're graduating from high school this weekend and it's been tough. We all stayed friends because of me, because I was always the spy. I never had my memories erased but sometimes I wish I did. We may have grown up but remember we have changed... _

_Forever Teammates and Friends, _

_Abby_


	2. Chapter 2

She was talking into her cell phone moving into a crowd of people coming off of the afternoon train. The crowd was thinning and she opened her favorite teal umbrella. It stood out in the sea of black and clear umbrellas. Rachel had just got off the plane at the London international airport.

Where was that train to Scotland? Any old one will work.

"Bye Harvey," Rachel said into the phone and closed it. Finally turning she walked right into somebody. Then she was literally seeing red, a red cotton shirt that it is. Surprised she backed away from him and stared.

"Oh I'm sorry," said a man he was at least 5 inches taller than her, and her height was 5'3.'' He had nice blue eyes that were behind black rimmed glasses (a reminiscent of sunglasses). She also noticed he was bald which should have been first to be noticed.

"It's alright; I was just talking to my brother. He's a little paranoid, he thinks I just left him," then she just started to ramble on. Nigel couldn't help but take notice to her, the girl looked really familiar to him, had he knew her?

She was kind of cute her golden hair shoulder length and brown eyes like chocolate milk. The purple shirt she had on hugged her curves and she had on light blue jeans. He stared and finally a goofy smile reached across his face.

Rachel stood talking and both of them stood around for a moment enjoying the silence.

"Well I gotta go," she said starting to leave but the man gently took a hold of her wrist.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but: what's your name?" asked Nigel, he just wanted to know her name. Scratch that he felt as if he knew her and wanted to know.

Rachel looked up at him in surprise and her eyes lingered to his firm grasp on her wrists. Then her brown eyes meet his blue.

"It's Rachel, Rachel Tara McKenzie."

"That's a really pretty name, don't worry I'm not evil or anything. My name is Nigel Uno; so what brings you to England?" he asked and smiled at her politely. You know he was right about something; there was something familiar to her.

"Um my friend won the lottery in America," she said giggling and thinking of Kuki. "She decided to bring all of her friends on a trip around the world," she felt at ease with him. This was something that she did not find often in somebody. "Anyway they started to drop like gnats where family was: Abby in France, Kim in Germany, Kuki in Japan, Fanny in Ireland, and Virginia in Kenya. I'm actually catching a train to Scotland."

The smile on his face wavered some but she didn't notice that. Then they had heard the nearby radio.

"And the west train to Edinburgh has been delayed due to some rotten kid-" said the voice and both of them looked at the radio. "Er I mean all trains to Scotland have been held back for the next 24 hours."

Rachel stiffened, well there goes her chance to get there. Instead Nigel only smiled or that worked. He'd have to thank that kid later, if there was one. Rachel however looked to be in distress over hearing that announcement.

"Rachel would you like to stay with me, I have plenty of room in my flat," he said picking up her orange bag. She had just packed a variety of orange, purple, and teal tee shirts along the way.

She nodded shyly before going off with him.


End file.
